A New Chance at Life
by Miho-hime
Summary: When young Lori Clarke has had enough of her abusive father, she meets up with her friend, Clark Kent, at the carnival. Her life has changed for the better as she lives out her true life in the future. BrainyxOC I DO NOT OWN LoSH ONLY MY OCs


Chapter1- Man of Tomorrow

On a small road a few miles away from a carnival a circular light appeared out of nowhere then transformed into some sort of pod. A door opened and three people stepped out.

"Smallville? Brainy did you plug in the right coordinates?" asked an overweight male in a blue and black suit.

"I have a twelfth level intelligence Bouncing Boy, I don't make mistakes." Stated the one called Brainy.

"But I thought Superman and Zephyr lived in Metropolis." He replied bewildered.

"Trust me Bouncing Boy, we're here for a reason." The android stated and took off in the direction of a fair. Bouncing boy looked at the blonde and she shrugged then followed Brainy.

"Step right up! Come on win a prize!" a man called and a small strawberry blonde looked over as a jock won a girl a prize he called a black haired male over to him "How about you son?" he asked the boy

"Clark Kent? He couldn't hit the side of a barn." The jock mocked and Clark paid for it as she watched , he seemed to think for a minute then throw and purposely missed, she walked up as the jocks walked away laughing.

"Hey Clark…" she called to him as she walked up, "Enjoying the fair?" She asked looking up to her friend.

"Hey Lori," Clark sighed as he looked back to the game and then to the jocks' retreating backs. He put on a smile for her sake, "I guess so."

"You guess so? Clark I saw you hesitate. What's wrong?" Lori asked, tilting her head to the side and creasing her brow.

"Its…" a strange noise was heard coming from the Ferris Wheel. Both Clark and Lori looked to it and then glanced briefly at each other through their peripheral vision.

"Something's not right." Stated the boy and she heard it again then looked over to the Ferris wheel, she looked closer and saw a bolt snap.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered as she watched the ordeal and saw the boy speed off as she looked in shock "What the…" she yelped and ran off behind him at a slightly slower pace. The blonde haired girl, Brainy and Bouncing Boy were walking through the crowd searching for the two people…

"Can you believe it? FOOD ON A STICK!" and he took a bite out of a corndog "Mmmm, primitive, but DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed and the blonde put a hand to her temple and concentrated lightly.

"No-one seems to be alarmed by our presence, they think we're performers." She smiled and saw a blur of purple speed past her, a light breeze following.

"Was that?" Bouncing Boy began, staring after the purple blur.

"Zephyr… complete control of wind. Yes." Brainy stated as his eyes switched and focused on that area and saw Clark with his back pressed up against the side of the broken wheel, Lori had pressed against his side in an effort o help him hold up the large ride.

"That's them!" Brainy smiled.

"Are you sure...? 'Cause I don't see a cape. Or a giant fan." Bouncing Boy stated walked over to Clark,

"need a hand?" the blue clad boy asked, eyeing the event taking place.

"A hand...? Er erm, no. Everything's fine here." He smiled, and looked questioningly down to Lori, who was shifting her eyes away from him.

The Ferris Wheels side collapsed Clark sped over and caught it leaving Lori to stare after her friend in worry.

"It really is you." Bouncing Boy commented as the other two walked over

"I'm Saturn girl, this is Brainiac Five. We can help." The blonde smiled warmly

"Seriously, I don't need any-" and he stopped as the Ferris wheel lifted off his hands "help." He finished and looked behind him in shock then backed away as did the young strawberry blonde who had accidentally backed up into the green Coluan; Bouncing Boy had become a large ball to support the weight of the wheel.

"The first time I saw him do that... I did the same thing." She smiled at the shocked boy.

"Who are you people? Lori what's going on?" he asked shocked.

"The hell if I know…" Lori trailed off, staring at each of the strangers.

"I'm Bouncing Boy, it's a real honor to meet you." The ball smiled

"Er... I'm Clark... uh…" he stated looking at the crowd

"I'll handle this." Saturn girl responded and walked closer to the crowd and put both her hands to her temples and thought '_you will forget what you've seen here'_ and she smiled and walked back to the four others

"How did you do that?" asked Clark

"I'll explain later, right now, those people need our help." She reminded him, pointing at the Ferris wheel's passengers as it began to break at the top.

Lori whimpered before, jumping up and reaching the spot where Clark was and helped put the bars back into place.

"Super strength, just like in the history files." Brainy commented as he hovered in mid-air, turning from both Lori to Clark simultaneously.

"Oh... yeah, I was just...? You're floating!" he stated shocked.

"Flight ring... one of my inventions." He responded

"Sweet…" Lori stared in awe.

"If you're done impressing each other, I think we're done here." Saturn girl smiled and flew off to the ground as the three looked at each other.

"I don't know who you are... or what you are, but thanks. Whatever you do... please dont tell anyone about this..." he begged uncertainly, "And Lori, I think we both have some explaining to do…"

"It's ok, we know all about you two." Brainy smiled

"Can you comprehend how freakishly stalkerish that sounded?" Lori questioned the Coluan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're Super-" Bouncing Boy was cut off by Brainiac 5

"Super with all your powers." Brainy intervened

"I'm gonna go now. Lori, you coming?" Clark stated, a little out of it, as Lori nodded to him.

"This is probably gonna sound crazy, but we need you to come to the future with us." Saturn girl commented

"You're right, that does sound crazy." Clark smiled

"You're the only ones that can help us." Brainy stated desperately

"I... you have the wrong guy." And he sped off, Lori had followed.

"CLARK WAIT!" Brainy yelled but Saturn girl stopped him

"Brainiac 5 stop, he knows we're right, let's just give him some time." She said.

Clark had ran to his home and walked in the door when

"CLARK, LORI AND YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE FAIR ARE HERE!" his mom yelled, he stopped in his tracks then looked in the kitchen to see the four

"Hey Clark! Pie?" asked Bouncing Boy offering him some of the slice of pie he had

"How did you get- never mind. Ok even if you are from the future, and I'm not saying that you are... why us?" he asked confused and nodded over to the small blonde teen.

"We belong to the Legion of Superheroes; we want you to join us." Brainy smiled

"Wow, how very forward of you," Lori commented and Clark laughed,

"Yeah right, Clark Kent... a superhero. I couldn't be a hero."

"Why not, super strength, super hearing, heat vision, you can fly." Bouncing Boy commented counting them down on his finger,

"First, how do you know about all that... and second, I can't fly." Clark replied.

"And Lori, you have control over the wind!" Bouncing Boy stated, turning to her.

"I know…" she said dejectedly. Clark turned to her,

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only on who's been hiding things from people… Clark, I'm not human…" Lori looked to her friend sheepishly, twiddling her fingers in the hem of her long sleeve.

"We know this is a lot to take in, but you've got to believe us." Saturn girl urged

"I can't help you, I'm sorry. You guys better go before you get into trouble." He stated

"Don't you want to know more about your powers? Come with us and you won't have to hide them any more." She responded

"Even if I wanted to, I can't just leave... What about my job?" Clark asked,

"And I have school." Lori stated, looking at the taller blonde.

"They won't even notice you're gone." Brainy smiled

"Yeah... confused…" Lori stated, looking at the green boy.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked

"Come help us and we can return you to the exact moment you left." Brainy replied

"You can do that?" he asked

"Just in time from chicken and dumplings." Bouncing Boy smiled

"CLARK... DO YOUR FRIENDS WANT TO STAY FOR SUPPER?" his Mum asked

"Haven't you ever wondered what the future holds for you? Now's you're chance to find out." Saturn girl smiled. He and Lori thought for a moment and he smiled,

"I'M GOIN TO THE FUTURE MA... BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES!" he yelled and Lori smirked.

"TAKE A SWEATER!" she yelled back and Brainy typed on his arm and the Time pod reappeared, B5 and Bouncing Boy walked in first followed by Lori. Saturn girl held out her hand and Clark took it as they stepped in. The door closed and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Future?" asked his mum who'd just walked into the kitchen.

--

The Legion Head quarters were being decorated by Phantom girl and Triplicate girl for Clark and Lori's arrival, Triplicate girl hung up a banner

"Viola!" the three smiled as the banner showed the words 'Welcome Superman and Zephyr'

"Good job triplicate girl." Phantom girl commented smiling.

"If you ask me, digging up some old heroes from the past, makes us look desperate." Lightning lad stated folding his arms.

"Maybe that's because we ARE desperate." Phantom Girl replied and rolled her eyes "Lightning lad, this is the fatal five we're talking about, even the science police are afraid of them, we need all the help we can get."

"You tell him Phantom girl." The three triplicates stated in unison as a light shone behind Lightning lad

"It's them!" Phantom girl exclaimed the flew through Lightning lad and the three triplicates just pushed past him , the light shone brighter and the pod appeared and opened, Saturn girl and Brainiac 5 were the first ones out then Bouncing Boy, then Lori stepped down and turned around.

She smirked and helped Clark out and as soon as they saw them, Triplicate girl merged and looked depressed as well as Phantom girl.

"Is that... Superman and Zephyr?" she asked and Brainy went to comment but Lightning lad cut him off

"Haha, Superman? More like super geek. No way short stack over here could be THE Zephyr…" And he put his arm around Brainy "Brainy you've out-done yourself this time. You really think these guys are going to help" He mocked and Lori kicked him in the shin

"Call me short again, and I'll castrate you." She stated threateningly.

"I know what I'm doing, just give them a chance." Brainy stated.

"Hi, I'm Clark." He smiled holding out his hand "nice place you have here."

"Lori." The blonde glanced around the room. She scowled at Lightning Lad.

"Thanks. Alright, let's see if he can keep up." Lightning lad stated to Brainy who noticed Lori was still glaring at him behind Clark's back.

He smiled and walked over to where he was directed. Lori stood next to Brainy as the weights came down.

"They use these things to compress Tyrillium, hardest substance in the galaxy... let me know if it gets too heavy." Lightning lad sneered and pushed up to start it

"Don't hold your breath." Clark spoke with confidence

"We're just getting started." And he raised the weight level making Clark find it harder to keep it up then finally he pushed it to the max and Clark was straining himself to keep it up "oh... he's losing it!" he called

"COME ON CLARKY, DON'T GIVE UP!" Bouncing Boy yelled

"YEAH COME ON KENT!" Lori called for her friend, but Clark couldn't take it anymore and ran out from beneath it before it crushed him and Lightning lad jumped over.

"This... is your Superman?" he mocked

"I have no idea who this Superman you all keep talking about is... but it's not me ok? You don't want my help, then fine." He stated and sped off

"So... he's no Superman big deal." He commented, he yelped as Lori kicked him in the shin for the second time.

"What the hell's your problem!" she exclaimed and ran out after Clark.

"In your effort to test him Lightning lad... did you bother to check the scale?" Brainy asked and Bouncing Boy walked over

"Is that how much he lifted?" he asked shocked

"How much?" Lightning lad asked

"3000 tons... approximately." Brainy responded raising a knowing finger in the air as his appendages stretched to glance at Lightning Lad from around Bouncing Boy.

"Oh... really?" he asked shocked

"I'll go find them..." Saturn girl stated then walked off. Clark had sped around New Metropolis, Lori hot on his heels.

"I'm definitely not in Smallville anymore." He commented and ran, he found himself at a museum... for Superman. He walked inside and a voice alerted him

"Clark? You okay?" it asked and he turned round to see Lori as she stood up from a bench like she'd been there for a while. "I trailed after you…" She smiled.

"Things sure have changed, huh?" Lori asked, stepping up to his side, and sparing him a smile.

"You're right... they have changed, a lot." He agreed

"They had to have brought us here for a reason, though…" She stated seriously

"I wonder why…" he thought aloud.

"A team of villains called the Fatal Five... they were put away by the legion a while back..." Saturn Girl had appeared behind the two.

"It's a lot to handle I know." Saturn girl stated behind them

"So what Bouncing Boy said was true then... I really can fly?" he asked

"Cool isn't it?" she asked and sat down next to the two "I'm sorry we brought you here... it's not your fight. We'll take you back... we can even erase your memory, you'll forget all about this." She stated and Lori frowned,

"So these Fatal Five guys are pretty bad huh?" he asked

"The worst. The giant Validus, probably as strong as you." she stated, "Mano, he can destroy with a touch, Tharok, as smart as Brainiac 5 and armed to the teeth. The persuader... his atomic axe can cut through anything. And the Emerald Empress their leader... her Emerald eye of Ekron is the source of her power and the tool for her cruelty." She finished

"It took the entire legion to put them in jail... they've escaped and now they're coming back...for us." She stated dejectedly

"What about the police or the army can't they help?" he asked

"To put it in my terms, not against criminals like these, we're on our own... and they know It." she stated sad. Saturn girl's ring beeped then a holographic image of Lightning lad appeared.

"Saturn girl, get back to the base now! They're coming." He stated and the ring went back to normal.

"You two should stay here." Saturn girl urged

"Ma and Pa always say never turn your back on a friend in need, you brought me here for a reason, I'm coming with you." he stated.

"So am I." Lori agreed, standing to her full height (4'9").

**Back at Legion HQ**

"I've sent a code red to every legionnaire." Phantom girl stated

"And?" Asked Lightning lad

"Shrinking violet's under cover..." stated the white triplicate

"Colossal Boy is still on Brall." Stated the orange one

"What about Cosmic Boy?" he asked

"At the outpost, he'd never make it in time." Saturn girl commented

"We're it sparky." The purple one stated

"What can we do?" asked Superman as Lori stared at nothing, contemplating things.

"If your smart you'll go back home." Lightning lad replied coldly.

"I'm here, I wanna help. I have superpowers." He responded.

"You've never used them."

"I have used them!" he retorted, "And so has Lori!"

"Not like this you haven't."

Outside the base a large explosion was heard and through the smoke came the Fatal five. When the Emerald Empress saw the ten heroes she sneered

"This is it? I would've expected a bigger turnout from the Legion of superheroes." She spoke nastily and then got ready to fight.

"There's five of them and ten of us... nooo problem, right Clark?" Bouncing boy asked as he put his shades over his eyes Clark responded by speeding off "...we may have a problem."

"Hmm, looks like you're a little short handed this time." She sneered. Lori flinched at the word 'short', however no-one seemed to notice.

"Bring it on green queen! We put you away once, we can do it again" Lightning lad exclaimed. Lori got into a defensive stance.

"Take 'em down boys." She commanded and they charged at the legion

"Whatever you do, don't look directly into that eye." Saturn girl instructed and they flew off into battle. Phantom girl phased through the persuader and pulled him to the floor then Triplicate girl span her other selves round and launched them at him which he countered back smacking them away with his axe then they were forced together when Validus squished them with his hands then he went after Bouncing Boy who was then hit by his Laser and hypnotised by the Eye.

"Your mind is mine." She sneered

"Honestly, do you mind?" Lori asked and launched blades of air from her finger tips at her. The blades missed and Lori was pushed out of the way by Tharok's laser gun as he tried to hit Saturn girl. Phantom girl was smacked away by the Persuaders axe then Hypnotised by Empress's eye. Brainiac 5 was fight Mano and Launched his arm forward but Mano grabbed it and flung him around into the Eye's ray hypnotising him

"Uh-oh" Lori sighed as the eye hypnotized mid jump and she plummeted towards the floor and landed with a hard thud whilst Lightning lad tried his hardest to fend Validus off. Empress aimed for him, he flew down and then was shot by Tharok and fell next to Lori as Saturn girl was dropped on the other side of him.

"Where's Superman when you need him?" he asked.

**Meanwhile Clark had taken the costume from the Museum**

"Up up and away!" he exclaimed then flew up and crashed into a pipe "gotta work on that." He stated then flew off. Empress was trying to hypnotize Lightning lad

"It's kind of sad really, watching you struggle like this... you're just going to end up like the rest of them." she sneered

"No... I won't." He struggled then was made to open his eyes and was hypnotized. Saturn girl awoke and Brain blasted her making her cry out in pain

"Strong mind, but your body is weak, and when that goes, it's lights out!" she stated and the Eye lit up and blasted her as Clark crashed into the floor and came out of the smoke coughing

"Let them go Empress." He ordered

"Love the cape... very 21st Century." She chuckled

"Last chance." He stated

"You're braver than you look, but I'm afraid you're too late... teach him some manners guys." She instructed and Tharok shot him but it bounced off, then Persuader smacked him into the floor but he punched his way back up, Mano picked him up then blasted him to the floor then Validus stomped on him and Mano covered his mouth as the eye shot a green beam down to hypnotize him, as he struggled Saturn girl woke and broadcasted a mind wave '_look at Clark, if he's not going to give up, we can't either you have to fight it!'_ and they all woke up,

"Clark…" Lori breathed out in awe as she saw what the older boy was going to do.

"Now play nice and look into the eye." She instructed

"If that's... what you really want." He struggled and opened his eyes letting out his laser vision which shot the eye then became stronger and shot them all. When the dust cleared he was stood there with his eyes shining red and the five were on the floor

"Hey, they're getting back up!" Brainy called

"Then lets put 'em down for good." Lightning lad stated as his eyes shone and his scare lit up.

"Hn." Lori smirked, drawing the wind around her body. Slowly, it became a multitude of razor sharp blades that she sent after the eye of Ekron. Brainy went up against Tharok and he blocked the first attack and Brainy transformed into his Coluan form and guns emmited from his shoulders and arms. Tharok was running away and dodging blasts from Brainy.

Lori smacked the empress to the side with a high jump kick. Then Bouncing Boy and Triplicate girl smacked the Persuader into the wall, he stood up and Triplicate girl blew a raspberry at him and he swung his axe at her but she duplicated then he swung it sideways and she triplicated then merged as Phantom girl phased through him and took his Axe and Triplicate girl separated and kicked him away then re-merged. Saturn girl was against Validus, he roared at her and she put her hand against his head and thought '_help my friends'_ she instructed controlling him, he turned around and grabbed Mano then flung him away as Lightning lad looked confused until he saw Saturn girl controlling him, Lightning lad turned around to see Clark fighting off the green ray from the eye, but he was blasted down to the floor. Lori had thrown her hands up and opened her eyes. They were now glowing purple as the air around her turned into a tornado and shot towards the empress. Unfortunately, the empress dodged and blasted the small girl away with her eye of ekron.

"Hit her with your freezing breath." Lightning lap instructed to Clark.

"My what?" he asked

"Think cold and blow." He replied and Clark flew up and blew out cold air and froze her and her weird eye. Clark landed on the floor and caught a frozen Emerald Empress and her eye in his arms as Lori stood panting. Mano and Validus were the first to be put in front of him then the Persuader was carried there by the three triplicates then Brainy carried Tharok over and dropped him to the floor. Just then Empress closed her eyes and teleported them away.

"Hey...where'd they go?" Clark asked shocked

"Teleported, they could be anywhere in the galaxy at this point" Brainy stated, he smirked "... but I think they got the message."

**Back inside**

"I knew they could do it." Lightning lad stated and everyone surrounded him "ok... maybe not at first." He corrected

"Do you guys always have this much fun?" Clark asked

"Pretty much." Phantom girl responded

"I guess we'll take you guys home now." Brainy sighed sadly and Lori elbowed her friend.

"C'mon Clark. Let's stay for a while." She whispered and he smiled

"Wait a minute... you said you can take us back to the same moment we left right?" he asked and Brainy nodded "you know I didn't get a chance to see new Metropolis…" He smirked

"And you didn't really get a chance to try out all your powers." Saturn girl smiled and Brainy turned around and smiled

"Maybe we should stay a little while longer." Clark smiled

"Well, as long as you're here, you'll be needing these." Brainy stated and shown both of them a belt and ring. Clark clipped the belt on and put the ring one his finger, as did Lori.

"Aright Clark!" Phantom girl exclaimed

"Yeah!" commented the three triplicates

"Way to go Clark." Bouncing Boy

"You know, Clark just doesn't cut it as a superhero name... if you're gonna be on the team you're gonna need a new handle, just like the rest of us" Lightning lad smirked

"I'm guessing that goes for me too?" Lori asked, already knowing the answer.

"I already have one." He stated, "And so does Lori."

"You do?" he asked

"Superman. Right, Zephyr?" Clark answered.

"Yup." Lori nodded, "Now if only I had a uniform…" Lori trailed, sighing.

The team were outside flying when Superman fell out of the sky then came back up next to Brainy.

"Turbulence." He stated, Lori giggled at his remark, enjoying the breeze through her long hair.

"Try it like this." Brainy smirked and put on arm in front of the other and he copied what he did.

"Hey, I like it." he grinned and flew to the front

"Dude! That's my spot!" Lightning lad yelled, Lori had flown up beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Suck it up!" she giggled as he scowled at her...

Tell me whatcha think!!


End file.
